


[PodFic] Zephyr

by DefinitelyNotPie, Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotPie/pseuds/DefinitelyNotPie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: The friendship that Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper shared when they were younger had changed significantly over the years. And when Sherlock finds that Molly's trust in that friendship had faltered because of his own carelessness, he comes up with quite an interesting plan to show her that he still cares for her very much...a plan that will bring about many more changes than they both anticipate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666484) by [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83). 



> Read by Aunt_Didi  
> Illustrations by artbylexie (used with permission)
> 
> This is my first pod fic! Comments are greatly appreciated!!!!

Audio play & download available through link below.

[Zephyr - Chapter One](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-one/)

Click down arrow on far right after following link to download.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Audio play & download available through link below.

[Chapter 2 - audio & download](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-two/)

 

Click down arrow on far right after following link to download.


	3. Chapter 3

Audio play & download available through link below.

 

[Zephyr - Chapter Three](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-three/)

Click down arrow on far right after following link to download.


	4. Chapter 4

Audio play & download available through link below.

[Zephyr - Chapter Four](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-four/)

Click down arrow on far right after following link to download.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Watsons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you're enjoying the podfic. Feedback is extremely encouraging.

Audio play & download available through link below. 

 

[Zephyr - Chapter Five](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-five/)

Click down arrow on far right after following link to download.


	6. Chapter 6

[Chapter Six](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-six/)

 

 

Click down arrow on far right after following link to download.


	7. Chapter 7

[Zephyr - Chapter Seven](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-seven/)

Follow link for download. 


	8. Chapter 8

[Zephyr - Chapter Eight](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-eight/)

follow link for streaming and download


	9. Chapter 9

[Zephyr - Chapter Nine](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-nine/)

 

Follow link for streaming & download. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Had some recording trouble (wind trying to huff & puff & blooooow my house down) then I had a horrible headache & couldn't edit. I can barely stand the sound of my own voice when I'm feeling alright, listening with a headache might have killed me. 
> 
> But here ya go! Enjoy! Kudos & comments are what keep me alive.

[Chapter Ten](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-ten/)

Follow link for streaming & download!


	11. Chapter 11

[Chapter Eleven](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-eleven/)

 

Follow link for download & streaming option. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any way I can improved upon these recordings, PLEASE let me know. Comments & kudos are appreciated beyond measure.

[Chapter Twelve](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-twelve/)

 

Click & stream or download & listen later!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hail Mary, full of grace...

[Chapter Thirteen](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-thirteen/)

 

Clicky the clicky then comment. Love youse!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the final stretch! Only 3 more chapters to go! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give us a comment if you're enjoying the readings. It goes a long way to encourage me to continue them. Thanks so much for everything.

[Chapter Fourteen](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-fourteen/)

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't mess with Mama Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! So soon! We're on the last leg of this journey! Just a few more chapters until we wrap. It's been quite a learning experience for me!

[Chapter Fifteen](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-fifteen/)

 

Whaaaaaaaaaaat?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 2 days! This is a new record. 
> 
> As ever, follow the link to my website for streaming & downloads. 
> 
> All available chapters are ready for your listening pleasure at www.auntdidi.com

[Chapter Sixteen](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-sixteen/)

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

[Chapter Seventeen](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-seventeen/)


	18. Chapter 18

[Chapter Eighteen](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/zephyr-chapter-eighteen/)


	19. PODCAST INFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was unable to make a single mp3 of the entire story, but I now have a podcast on iTunes! So I hope that will make it easier for you to download the chapters & have them all with you.

[Storytime with Aunt Didi!](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/storytime-with-aunt-didi/id1220229453?mt=2)

 


End file.
